This invention relates to new and useful improvements in plant growing and display assemblies.
Certain potted plants require special attention in order to grow satisfactorily. That is, such plants require controlled watering as well as controlled lighting. African violets are a good example of plants that require the controlled care. For this purpose floral outlets such as retailers have been reluctant to stock any substantial display of African violets or other flowers that require constant attention. For this same purpose, persons other than florists are also reluctant to attempt the growth of plants and especially the propagation of new plants.